Canción del pirata
by Ink Alchemist
Summary: Un libro de poemas, una muerte y una guerra que se avecina. Regalo de cumpleaños para Salacia Sparrow.


A Tonks nunca le había gustado leer, era demasiado vital y activa como para quedarse sentada leyendo un libro.

Desde pequeña había tenido problemas con las letras, cuando su madre intentaba enseñarle a leer y a escribir sentada en la mesa de la cocina, las letras de los gastados libros de texto de segunda mano saltaban línea abajo a la menor distracción de su progenitora,se cambiaban de orden y escribían palabrotas. Lo que no le hacía ninguna gracia porque Andrómeda siempre le echaba la culpa a ella.

Por eso cuando aquel día en Grimmauld Place, mientras estaba echa polvo porque Remus había vuelto a decirle que no y Dumbledore se le acercó y le ofreció un pequeño y desgastado libro de tapas grises, ella creyó que el anciano había perdido definitivamente la cabeza.

-Señor, creó que ha olvidado aquel incidente con Historia de Hogwarts- le dijo ella.

-No Dora no lo he olvidado, la señorita Pince no me ha dejado, por desgracia-le contestó el director-Desde entonces hay un hechizo detector anti-barro en la puerta de la biblioteca.

-¡Yo nunca mancharía un libro aposta señor! ¡Mi madre me arrancaría la cabeza!-y era cierto no había nada en el mundo que Andrómeda Tonks cuidase más que la enorme colección de libros que descansaba en cada superficie plana de la casa, eso si, sin una mota de polvo.

-Lo sé, se que fue Flint él que te salpicó de barro y no fuiste consciente hasta que el libro te empezó a aporrear la cabeza. Pero no se trata de eso-le explicó él con paciencia-Se que no estás pasando por un buen momento.

Tonks no podía resistirse a aquella mirada azul brillante, a aquella nariz torcida ni al brillo de esas gafas de media luna, así que bajo la vista hacía la tapa del libro que tenía en las manos, _Espuma de Mar, Antología de poemas _rezaba en la portada. La joven no pudo reprimir una mueca, nunca se le había dado bien la poesía.

-Se lo que piensas, que la poesía es algo innecesariamente complicado y difícil de entender-aquellos ojos comprensivos la miraban fijamente-Pero a veces nos hace recordar, que si hay algo que une a todos los seres humanos, son los sentimientos y que no seremos los primeros ni los últimos en sentirnos así.

Ella abrió el libro y pasó algunas de sus hojas quebradizas y amarillentas _Rubén Darío, Espronceda, Baudelaire, Lord Byron, Shelley _ninguno de esos nombres le sonaba lo más mínimo.

-Me lo regaló mi madre poco antes de morir, era el único libro de su origen muggle que conservaba.

-¡Pero profesor es demasiado valioso no puedo aceptarlo!-exclamó ella e hizo el gesto de devolvérselo, él lo rechazó con un ademán de su mano.

-Me gustaría que lo tuvieras Nymphadora -ella torció el gesto ante el uso de su nombre- Porque a mí me ayudó cuando lo necesita y puede que a ti también.

Y dicho esto se marchó, dejándola sola con aquel libro entre las manos. Casi ni se atrevía a abrirlo, con lo torpe que era seguro que se las apañaba para que se le cayeran las hojas. Pasó el índice y la introducción y llegó al primer poema _Canción del pirata._

* * *

><p>La mañana posterior a la muerte de Dumbledore,Tonks estaba sentada justo en el mismo lugar en el que había estado sentada el día en el que el profesor le había regalado el libro que se había convertido en su favorito. Remus la vio al pasar frente a la puerta y volvió sobre sus pasos.<p>

-¿Estás bien Dora?-le preguntó con preocupación en la voz, la muerte del director les había afectado a todos muchísimo, ella le miró y asintió levemente con la cabeza.

-Todo bien Remus, solo estaba pensando- le contestó ella.

-¿Pensando en qué?-se sentó a su lado en el sillón y colocó las manos sobre las suyas.

-En ti y en mi.

-Dora, ya te lo he dicho, te mereces a alguien mejor que ...-ella colocó un dedo sobre sus labios y deslizó el dedo sobre ellos, acariciándolos. Remus clavó sus ojos dorados en ella.

-_Con diez cañones por banda, viento en popa a toda vela_-susurró ella contra su oído.

-_No corta el mar, sino vuela, un velero bergantín_- le respondió él. Ella abrió los ojos sorprendida porque él conociera el poema.

-Este poema es mi favorito-seguía sujetándole las manos con ternura y a ella no se le escapaba que por primera vez, su mirada no rehuía la suya- Tonks...

-Lo sé, lo sé- Remus le acarició el pelo y cada mechón se volvía rosa chicle-pero si a mi no me importa no entiendo por qué a ti si.

-Ya te lo he dicho soy demasiado mayor y peligroso para ti-el licántropo repetía la misma cantinela de siempre pero en su mirada se notaba que estaba cansado de ella. Apartó la mano de su pelo y el color desapareció.

Tonks no respondió, simplemente se quedó mirándole con esos ojos pequeños y vivarachos que ahora estaban oscurecidos por la pena y por el miedo al negro futuro que les esperaba, la guerra ahora era una realidad tangible, que les acechaba como un montón de nubarrones.

-La vida ya va a ser bastante dura sin que nosotros nos propongamos joderla aun más Remus- sus ojos se humedecían mientras hablaba y Lupin entendió que tenía razón y que esconder la cabeza bajo tierra como las avestruces no iba a cambiar la realidad.

-_Navega, velero mío, sin temor que mi enemigo navío-_enterró los dedos en su pelo y la atrajo hacía si, estrechó aquel delgado cuerpo y hundió la nariz en su cuello. Su olor a jabón llegó hasta sus pulmones y en ese momento Remus John Lupin supo que por mucho que lo intentará jamás podría volver a separarla de él.

-_Ni tormenta, ni bonanza tu rumbo a torcer alcanza-_le contestó ella correspondiendo a su abrazo.

Remus besó su mejilla, su barbilla, sus pómulos y la punta de su nariz y después descendió hasta sus labios, cuando posó sus labios sobre los suyos el pelo de Tonks se encendió de un rojo brillante. Él sonrió y volvió a besarla esta vez más durante más tiempo, la joven le echó los brazos al cuello y profundizó el beso.

-¿Sabes?-dijo cuando se separaron-creo que le debo algo a cierto mago.

Remus no lo entendió y siguió besándola.

* * *

><p><em>Aquí mi humilde regalo para la mejor escritora que conozco.<em>

_ Es un poco extraño pero tenía la necesidad de unir a una de sus parejas hetero favoritas y al poema que gracias a ella he aprendido a amar. _

_Gracias Sally porque te conozco desde hace dos años y tengo la sensación que te he querido siempre. Me has echo madurar como persona y me has cambiado para mejor. Gracias a ti a cambiado mi forma de ver el mundo. Ahora me sorprendo pensando en que dirías, cuando me pasa algo y no estás delante y te tengo presente siempre._

_¡Te quiero, adorable princesa kriptoniana Zombie!_


End file.
